Alfred F Jones and the Battle of Hogwarts
by TheRoyalHippogriff
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a seventh year Gryffindor in 1998, when Hogwarts is attacked by Voldemort. How will he and his friends cope. WARNING: Character death, AU/Crossover, tiny mention of Shounen-ai/boy loves boy. Might be a 2nd chapter.


**DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. Or even my computer. But I own an iPad where I can read Hetalia and the seven Harry Potter books on two languages.**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones tried desperately to find his way through all the hexes and curses without getting hit. He just wanted to find his brother and friends. The fighting was horrible and he was sure he'd seen one of the famous Weasley twins dead. Then he felt someone grab his hand and drag him along. He turned to see that the kidnapper had blond, semi-long hair. Alfred was almost sure it was Feliks, a Hufflepuff in his year. Feliks just dragged him along, screaming something before he jumped down under a table. There Alfred, to his surprise, found a whole meeting. Arthur, Peter, Matthew, Raivis, Eduard, and Antonio seemed to be in a serious discussion. Most likely about the fact that Peter was there, being only fourteen. Suddenly Matthew grabbed him and just held him in a tight hug.

"We didn't find you!" he whispered, "We didn't find you! I thought you were dead!" Alfred just hugged him back, looking around on the other people. Feliks stared back, biting his lip.

"Have you seen Toris? I was out looking for him when I found you, and I hoped that you…" He just shook his head. Feliks' shoulders sank, as in defeat.

"I've searched everywhere, but I can't find him." Raivis whimpered as Feliks told it. Feliks just bit his lip harder. Alfred felt slightly bad. Toris was a rather nice guy, in Hufflepuff and Raivis' older brother. Arthur moaned.

"We need to get Peter and Raivis out of here. And we need to find Feliciano and Ludwig!" he said angrily.

"And Gil, Francis and Lovino!" Antonio glared at them.

"And Yao and his friends." Eduard sighed. All of them nodded, except Peter.

"Jerk! I wanna stay and fight!"

"No way!" Arthur grabbed his brother and stared at him.

"I can take them with me out and help them." Matthew said softly.

"Wonderful. And then we will search for our friends!" Arthur said. Matthew took Raivis' and Peter's hands.

"We better hurry to the Room of Requirement." He said as he dragged them along. Suddenly a loud voice came.

"_**You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."**_

* * *

Alfred gasped. Matthew, Peter and Raivis had stopped. And then everybody was running out and searching for their friends. And then they heard the screaming. Feliciano Vargas was screaming, while Ludwig Beilschmidt was trying to hold him still, tears streaming down his face. Antonio just sprinted over, before stopping in his track, just staring. And then Tino came over to Eduard, took his hand and led him over. Feliks followed his younger brother, still holding his arm around Raivis. Alfred saw Berwald and Mathias standing silently, holding hands. They never held hands, they hated each other. A lot. Like, just as much as Arthur and Francis. And then he saw it. Lukas laying over something that looked far too much like Emil for his liking. And beside him, was Toris. Or, Toris' body. And when he turned away, he saw Mei, Kauro, Yao and Yong Soo. They stared at something, or someone. Yao had collapsed down onto his knees. Yong Soo tried to comfort him by laying a hand on his shoulder, but Yao just shrugged away. Alfred bit his lip. He knew how much Yong Soo cared for Yao and he guessed that the corpse was Kiku. And then Arthur grabbed his hand, making him turn to the screaming Feliciano. And then, there was the reason. Lovino was laying on the floor, blood streaming out of his temple. Beside him was Gilbert, stiff and staring out in to nothing, hit with the Avada Kedavra curse. And Francis beside him, legs and arms in very wrong angels. And they were all dead. Gone. Forever. Feliciano would never annoy Lovino again. Neither would Antonio. Or anyone else. And the pranks Gilbert, Francis and Antonio had done, they would never make anyone again.

* * *

And about one hour after, hell had broken loose. Again. He had dueled Ivan, a former friend of Yao who had changed his mind and joined the Death Eaters together with his younger sister, and won. Ivan had been captured by Aurors, but his sister, Natalia, was still out there, most likely furious. And they had lost a lot of fighters. Eduard had had to lead his sobbing brother out of the Great Hall, holding Raivis, who seemed to be in a numb state of shock. They had most likely left the school, together with Peter and Matthew. Ludwig had moved the corpses and then he had taken Feliciano out, with the help of Roderich, his cousin. And then he heard screaming.

"Where is my brother? Tell me right now, you dog-eating freak!" Natalia shrieked, while sending curse after hex after curse at Yao.

"I don't know!" Yao whimpered as another hex barely missed him.

"Well, then you aren't useful anymore. AVADA…" Yao stiffened and Alfred was almost sure he saw a something in front of Yao.

"KEDAVRA!" And the boy collapsed. But it wasn't Yao. Yao was, like Natalia, staring in shock at the corpse of Im Yong Soo. And Alfred, numb, threw himself at Natalia. She was taken by shock and he was able to Stupefy her. And then Yao started to cry, stumbling over to the corpse, muttering unconnected words in both English and Chinese. And then a voice screamed "Yao!" and Kauro and Mei ran towards them. Alfred just dragged Natalia with him, to find an Auror. And then he heard screaming. He turned around, dumping the stupefied girl, before running towards the sound. After all, he was the hero and had to help people. And then he saw that Harry Potter was dead. People were screaming and Arthur suddenly grabbed his hand.

"**SILENCE!" **Lord Voldypants cried. **"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs! You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"**

"**He beat you!" **Ron Weasley yelled. And then everybody started screaming.

"Oh, God!" Arthur whispered beside him.

"**He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself…" **And then Neville Longbottom sent a hex towards him.

"**And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"** The Lestrange bitch answered her Lord.

"**It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"**

"**Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?"**

"**So what if I am?"**

"**You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."**

"**I'll join you when hell freezes over,"** Neville answered, angrily. **"Dumbledore's Army!"** he shouted, and Alfred joined in the cheers from the army.

"**Very well," **Voldypants replied. **"If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert the original pla. On your head, be it!"** And he waved his wand and the Sorting Hat came flying into his hand.

"**There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" **And he pointed his want at Neville, did something to stiffen him, and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"**Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," **And them he set the Sorting Hat on fire. Alfred was panicked. And then far too many things happened at once for him to notice half of it. It was a lot of noise and he could swear he heard Hagrid scream **"Hagger!"**, but what the hell is a Hagger? And then Neville was loose and able to get the burning hat of and out of it fell… Alfred had seen it in Dumbedore's office. Gryffindor's sword. And Neville grabbed it and slaughtered Voldypant's snake. And then Hagrid screamed again.

"**HARRY! HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?" **But nobody cared. Chaos raged. He saw Arthur send spells to one side while Antonio sent to the other side. He saw Lukas stare in shock at Emil, who was trying to sit up, but his brother forced him down, while muttering something, either reassuring words or spells or, most likely, both. And when Alfred turned around he saw the House Elves attacking the Death Eaters. If he hadn't been in a war, he would have laughed his brains out. Now he just hexed the Death Eaters. He ran into the Great Hall again and saw students and teachers kill and tackle Death Eaters and the Malfoys running panicked around screaming for their son. Bellatrix Lestrange was dueling Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley and Voldemort dueled McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley. And then a loud voice boomed through the room.

"**NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" **Mrs. Weasley screamed, hexing Bellatrix.

"**OUT OF MY WAY!" **she ordered her daughter and the other girls. And then the most passionate duel Alfred had ever seen started. He and a few others ran forward to help the Weasley matriarch.

"**No! Get back! **_**Get back!**_** She is mine!" **Mrs. Weasley screamed and Alfred backed away, ending up standing between Arthur, who grabbed his hand, and Emil, who rested his arm around his brother, who seemed to help him stand. He had nothing to do but watch the two fierce duels.

"**What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" **Bellatrix laughed.

"**You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" **Bellatrix laughed madly, before Mrs. Weasley's curse hit her and the smile froze. And then she collapsed, fell down, dead. Her corpse was in the same position as Francis' had been. Voldemort seemed in shock, he had lost his last faithful Death Eater. And then he raised his wand at the woman.

* * *

"_**Protego!" **_Harry Potter screamed. Harry Potter was back. The happy reactions came immediately. He said something more, but Alfred didn't catch what. Arthur collapsed beside him. Both he and Lukas turned and Alfred was able to grab him before he hit the floor.

"We have to get him out of here!" Lukas ordered, "You are strong, Matthias will help you, we need to get him out of the room!" Alfred almost argued, but Lukas' glare could almost compete with his cousin, Berwald's, so he kept quiet, and just lifted Arthur's arms. Matthias, Lukas' friend took the legs and together they carried Arthur out. Lukas seemed to get Tino to hold Emil, before following them quickly. When they got out, Lukas ordered them to lay Arthur down, before kneeling beside him and began to mutter spells and checking his body. Alfred and Matthias were just standing there, awkwardly. The time passed and they had no idea what to do or say. Or what was going on inside the hall. Matthias seemed to think the same, as he tried to walk over to the door.

"Don't you dare to leave me here alone! I'm not able to watch for anyone, so I need you two, or else…" Lukas said.

"Or what?" Matthias said. Idiot, even Alfred understood what Lukas meant.

"Or both I and Arthur may get killed by a Death Eater on the run!" Lukas replied, before turning his attention back to the unconscious boy. Time went and Alfred sighed. And suddenly the door opened and Tino came running towards them, followed by Berwald, who carried Emil.

"It's over! Harry Potter won!" Tino screamed happily, before seeing Arthur.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, "You have to get professional help to him! I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can help him!" Lukas nodded and gave a sign to Alfred and Matthias who lifted Arthur and carried him into the Great Hall. When Madam Pomfrey had taken over Arthur, the only thing left to do was to wait. And then he felt two arms around him. He turned to see his brother, Matthew. Around him he saw families reunite. And, to everyone's surprise, Lukas grabbed Matthias and kissed him.

"Alfred?" Peter grabbed his hand, looking up at him, "Where's Arthur?"

"Well, he's, uhm, kind of, eh…"

"Is he dead?" Peter's eyes were big of fear.

"No, he's just, almost. Ehm, he's hurt, but not dead. Or not hurt, just ehm…"

"He overused his magic. He will most likely live." Lukas' uncaring voice didn't really match the situation, but he was always like that.

"I think we should relax a little," Matthias said, "A few years or so…"


End file.
